1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a semiconductor template and manufacturing method thereof, and particularly, to a nitride semiconductor template and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a nitride semiconductor has been widely used in electro-optical elements with short wavelength and high frequency elements with high power. However, due to the difficulty of the manufacture of gallium nitride (GaN) substrate and the high price of the GaN substrate, a GaN template is developed which includes a GaN layer formed on a heterogeneous substrate such as sapphire. Though the GaN layer can be successfully formed by using the heteroepitaxy technology on the above substrates, the characteristics of the GaN layer may be negatively affected, for example, bends or cracks may be generated in the GaN layer formed on the heterogeneous substrate.
Since the GaN substrate is expensive to increase the cost of the fabrication of the GaN layer and the conventional GaN template formed by the heteroepitaxy technology has undesirable quality, a new GaN template and the manufacturing method thereof are needed.